


Admitting You Need Help

by RPDR_TrashHuman



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPDR_TrashHuman/pseuds/RPDR_TrashHuman
Summary: It's getting towards the end of the Eurpoe leg of the BOTS tour and Michelle is worried about Danny's behavior. She calls in the one person she knows Danny will listen to. It'll probably be no more than 2 or 3 chapters!(Inspired by What's the Tee: Adore Delano Ep. 106)WARNING: talk of drug and alcohol abuse!





	Admitting You Need Help

**Author's Note:**

> Justin: Alaska  
> Aaron: Sharon  
> Matthew: Detox  
> Ben: Dela  
> Dustin: Ivy  
> Jerick: Jinkx 
> 
> In case you didn't know ;)
> 
> (I'm using their boy names with male pronouns because they're out of drag)

With two and a half weeks left in the Europe leg of the BOTS tour, Michelle is getting increasingly worried about Danny's drug and alcohol use, especially knowing they still have about three months of touring left. She debated calling his mom, but she knew Danny would get mad because he didn't like to tell his mom about the extent of his drug and alcohol use, especially after losing a close family member to addiction. So, she decided to call the one person she knew he'd listen to.

Deep in thought she suddenly felt the bus come to stop. She rolled out of her bunk, and quietly walked towards the front of the bus trying not to disturb the sleeping queens. She looked at her phone, 10:45. _"Must be sleeping off the hangovers.."_ she thought.

When she entered the front area of the bus where the kitchen was, she was surprised to see that almost everyone was awake.

"Morning!" Jerick, Aaron, Justin, Matthew, Ben and Dustin all said in unison.

"Morning guys....is Danny still sleeping?" Michelle asked grabbing a breakfast bar from the cabinet.

"He drank A LOT last night...." Justin said.

"I don't think I ever saw him with an empty glass......" Aaron added.

"Do you know if he was doing drugs too?" Michelle asked looking down at her phone.

"I didn't see him doing any, but my guess is he snuck off somewhere and did some." Dustin shrugged. "They're so easy to get and are being offered everywhere."

"I'm surprised he hasn't been hospitalized yet." Aaron said. "I thought I could drink a lot but shit, he has no limit." He said shaking his head and grabbing the pack of cigarettes and a lighter before heading outside. 

"We all ended up checking in him to make sure he was breathing when we woke up." Ben said running his fingers through his curly black hair.

They all knew Danny had a problem, and they were worried for their friend, but they didnt know what to do. He's stubborn and won't listen to any of them, not even Michelle.

"Well I'm going to go make a call. I'm stopping this right now." Michelle said heading towards the door.

"You're not calling his mom are you? He'd kill you!" Jerick asked.

"Not his mom, but the only other person he'd listen to." She said closing the door behind her and dialing the number.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

"Hey sorry to bother you at 1 am...." Michelle felt bad because they were 9 hours behind, but she knew they were the last resort.

"It must be important.....what's up?"

"It's Danny..." Michelle said.

Now a lot more alert from hearing Danny's name, the tone of their voice completely changed. "Danny? What about him!? Is he ok?!". They were obviously very worried about their friend.

"He's fine...sort of. He's being using a lot of different drugs and alcohol and we're worried he's going to either OD and end up in a hospital or even worse...."

"Shit......did you tell his mom?" The man asked.

"No, but we all hoping you'd talk to him......he'll listen to you."

"Let me talk to him then....." the man insisted.

"He's still asleep." She paused for a second. "I know this is a lot to ask, but was wondering if you and his mom would be willing to fly out to France to stage a little intervention...we have this weekend off. "

"Hmmmm I'm a very busy man, let me check my schedule..." the man said sarcastically.

Michelle laughed. "You're such an ass! Are you in or not?"

"Of course, anything to help a friend! But you're calling his mom. I'm not dealing with that." He said.

"Fine. I'll talk to her. Just try to book a red eye flight for Friday." Michelle said. She was so relieved he agreed to come.

"Alright I'll get in contact with his mom. See ya Saturday!" He said.

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver! See you Saturday!" Michelle said hanging up the phone and getting back on the bus.

"So what happened? Is he coming?" Matthew asked.

"He's planning to take a red eye with his mom and meeting us in Germany Saturday. Michelle said.

"Who's flying in with who's mom and meeting us in Germany?" Danny asked appearing in the doorway freshly showered.

"Oh uh Jerick's mom and brother...." Justin said trying to cover up.

Danny knew they were up to something, but he was too hungover to care. He grabbed the bottle of water sitting on the counter, the box of tylenol, and headed back to his bunk.

"You don't want anything to eat Danny? We have bananas....." Michelle said.

"Nah. I don't think my stomach can take it." Danny said climbing into his bunk.

After being in the road for a few hours, Michelle decided to check on Danny. She excused herself from the group, and walked towards the back of the bus where the bunks are, only to find Danny fast asleep.

"At least he drank the water..." she said to herself, grabbing the empty bottles. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles and a few bananas and placed them in Danny's bunk for when he wakes up.

"Let's hope this intervention gives you the kick in the ass you need to smarten up...." she said rubbing his arm and closing the curtain on his bunk before rejoining everyone in the front of the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think Michelle called? ;) 
> 
> Side Note: My other story Biadore Baby will most likely be discontinued :/


End file.
